


Short End of the Stick

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those jokes about Gabriel's size he'd been able to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short End of the Stick

**Author's Note:**

> My first comment!fic. Written for spn_gabriel_sam kink meme. For prompt: _Dean keeps cracking jokes about Gabriel being short which leads to Sam accidently outing his and Gabriel's relationship by commenting on the fact that Gabriel may be short but he's well endowed elsewhere.  
>  Bonus points if Sam stumbling over an explanation for how he knows what in Gabriel's pants tells Dean too much and Gabriel seeing how much Dean doesn't want to hear about it keeps bringing it up whenever he wants to mess with Dean._

Sam had been doing so well. All those jokes about Gabriel's size he'd been able to ignore. It didn't seem to really piss his boyfriend - and wouldn't Gabriel love to taunt him for thinking of him in relation to that word - off when Dean would come out with "How's the weather all the way down there?" or "Shut up before I step on you." He thought part of that had to do with the fact that he was a freaking archangel and could take Dean out with a snap of his fingers. Or maybe, and Sam was pretty sure this was just wishful thinking, he liked that Dean finally felt comfortable enough to make jokes at him. It might not seem like much to most, but to Sam it looked like Dean was finally accepting Gabriel as part of Team Free Will. Anyway, Sam had been doing well at keeping his comments to himself whenever Dean said anything. But it had to give sometime.

Sam was sitting at the small motel table researching on his laptop while Dean and Gabriel argued over God knew what. He had started blocking their voices out when it had become something more like insult-trading than anything substantial. But his researching had come to a bit of a standstill, unable to find anything more useful than what they'd already known. And it was just as he was exiting out of the windows that he started paying attention.

"Yeah, poor Gabriel. Always getting the short end of this stick."

Sam snorted softly before muttering while he moved to close his laptop, "His stick is anything but short..."

He shook his head and set his laptop into his bag. He'd gotten as far as standing from the chair before he realized that the room had gone dead silent. -Oh shit...- he thought, -I said that out loud.- Groaning inwardly he risked looking at his brother and Gabriel. Dean's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head any second, and his jaw had practically dropped to the floor. Gabriel, on the other hand, had on his trademark smirk, amusement dancing in his eyes. He could feel his own mouth hanging open and shut it with enough force that he was sure all three of them could hear his teeth clack together. Visibly swallowing, Sam turned back to grab his laptop bag from the table and felt like maybe Dean was going to let it slide, or wouldn't want to hear anything more. But just as he was about to move over to his bed Dean seemed to have recovered his senses.

"What was that Sammy?"

Sam could feel the blush working its way up his neck and face as he tried to think of a way out of having to explain this.

"Uh..." was about the only thing he could get to come out of his mouth, and even it sounded more like a squeak than he would ever willingly admit.

"No, really Sam. Why don't you tell me exactly what you meant?"

Sam looked to Gabriel for some sort of backup, though he wasn't sure even an archangel could help him out of this hole. Not that it mattered, seeing as how he seemed to be enjoying this little show way too much. Sam glared when he took notice of the m&m's he was popping into his mouth. -He better not expect to be getting any after all this...-

"I, er... what?" he sputtered when he looked back to his big brother.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about here Sam."

Dean looked like he wanted to laugh at his little brother's inability to speak. But also like he knew this was leading somewhere he may not want to go. Sam looked between the both of them one more time before he let his mouth blurt out whatever the hell it wanted. -Fuck it. He was gonna find out eventually anyway...-

"I meant pretty much what I said..." he started, glancing at Gabriel long enough to see the shock flicker across his face before nodding approvingly, his smirk never leaving his face. He felt the beginnings of a smirk on his own as his brother's eyes once again began to bug out of his head and his mouth opened and closed as though he were mimicking a goldfish. "I mean, I can't believe I was able to walk straight after last weekend." He shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal, like this was a normal turn of conversation even though he could feel his blood rushing in his ears at the adrenaline of shocking his brother like this.

Both he and Dean turned to look when they heard Gabriel's laugh and Sam couldn't help his own snicker as he took in the pink tinge of is brother's face.

***

The rest of that day had turned out much better than Sam originally thought it would. After Dean got over his speechlessness Sam had expected him to start screaming at him, maybe throw a punch his way. But instead he'd just swallowed uncomfortably and looked at him and Gabriel before nodding incredulously and walking out of the room.

Gabriel had laughed with Sam and seemed rather impressed that he had let Dean in on their relationship in such a manner. It was very un-Sam like to talk about them that way. And he expected there to be no humorous statements and a lot of puppy-dog eyes involved. He acted as though he couldn't have planned that better himself.

But since then, whenever Dean started getting on Gabriel's nerves, or whenever Gabriel was bored - which was often - he brought that day up. Or, to Sam's dismay, would start going into detail about their time spent alone together.

Sam had learned to ignore this as well.

END


End file.
